La vie d'un Père (4)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Une histoire romantique...


**La vie d'un Père (4)**

Il y a des histoires qu'on ne conte jamais, pourtant, elles sont très importantes, surtout dans la vie d'un père…

La naissance de Bra

Bulma attendait cet heureux événement avec impatience. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant l'accouchement, mais, cette fois-ci, elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas seule, à nouveau...

Trunk était également impatient d'avoir une petite sœur, la mèche avait été vendue par Végéta, qui avait repéré l'aura de sa future fille, ce qui n'avait pas plût à Bulma. Elle avait crût qu'il s'impliquerait plus cette fois-ci, mais, il lui avait simplement répondu, qu'il ne pourrait pas entrainer une fille…

Les jours passaient rapidement, et, Végéta continuait de s'entrainer, sans penser à sa femme. Lui et Trunk combattaient encore et toujours, même si son fils avait déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises, de le convaincre que c'était important. A dix ans, il en savait déjà beaucoup :

« Papa, tu devrais aider maman, elle a besoin de toi, surtout en ce moment ! »

« Cela ne te regarde pas Trunk, et ta mère peux se débrouiller sans moi. Je ne m'occupe pas de ces choses futiles. !»

Chaque fois, Trunk retournait vers sa mère, avec désespoir, mais en lui promettant, que lui serait toujours là pour elle. Cela l'a réconfortait, mais, elle ne s'étonnait pas du comportement de Végéta. Pour Trunk, seule Chichi et ses parents avaient été présents…

Végéta venait de terminer l'entrainement avec son fils, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, pour manger. Il aperçut sa femme, dormant sur la table. Sans doute, était-elle épuisée après avoir préparé le déjeuner. Malgré la faim, qui tenaillait son estomac, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la monta à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Trunk observait la scène, et fut heureux.

Après le repas, Végéta avait accordé à son fils, un repos bien mérité. Lui, s'assit sur le canapé et décida de se détendre avant de reprendre son entrainement…

Bulma, qui s'était enfin réveillée, se sentait faible et décida d'aller manger afin de retrouver des forces. Elle se précipita quelque peu, et, ne faisant pas attention, trébucha du haut des escaliers. Elle se sentit tomber dans le vide et ferma les yeux de peur. Elle les rouvrit, et, s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas sur le sol, comme prévu. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, et, elle put voir ces yeux noirs, si profonds, qu'elle aimait tant. Végéta l'avait rattrapé de justesse. A cet instant, il avait eu peur, pour elles, mais, cela, jamais, il ne l'avoua…

« Tu n'es vraiment pas prudente ! »

Il lui avait dit cela, non sur un ton de mépris ou de reproche comme souvent, mais, d'une voix rassurée et posée. Elle avait appréciée…

Finalement, il l'aida à se rendre en cuisine, et sans attendre, il sortit du frigo, les restes du repas qu'il avait gardé pour elle. Il ne dit rien, et, partit d'elle qu'elle fût installée. Elle aurait aimé le remercier pour sa gentillesse inhabituelle, et, doucement, dans un souffle, elle prononça ces mots :

« Merci. »

Végéta, non loin de là, avait entendu…

Le jour suivant, Végéta et Bulma sortirent pour aller voir Sangoku et Chichi, afin de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Seule Bulma se réjouissait, Végéta, lui, ne pensait qu'à s'entrainer avec son rival.

Ils arrivèrent. Bulma descendit de l'hélicoptère aux côtés de Végéta. Lorsqu'elle posa son pied à terre, elle entendit une énorme explosion et vit arriver sur elle, une énorme boule en feu. Apeurée, elle plaça ses mains devant elle, et vit entre ses doigts, Végéta qui s'était mis devant elle, et, qui détourna la trajectoire de la sphère, d'une seule main. Elle se rendit compte, qu'une fois encore, il l'avait sauvée…

Chichi avait accouru auprès de Bulma, affolée par le bruit :

« Bulma, tu n'as rien ? Je suppose que s'est encore de la faute de mon stupide mari !

Il va m'entendre, celui-là ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas une égratignure, ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a pas dû le faire exprès. »

« Je m'occupe de Sangoku ! »

Ce fut Végéta, qui prononça ces mots. Il partit rapidement en direction des collines, sans autre explication.

Chichi et Bulma entrèrent dans la maison, et, s'assirent autour d'une tasse de thé, et Chichi, engagea la conversation :

« L'accouchement est pour bientôt ? »

« En effet, d'ici quelques jours. J'en suis très heureuse ! »

« Je m'en doute. Et Végéta, est-il présent pour toi ? La nouvelle le réjouit-il ? »

« Il n'est pas très démonstratif comme tu le sais, mais, à sa manière, je crois qu'il prend soin de moi. »

C'était la vérité. Bulma savait, au fond elle, que Végéta l'a protégerais quoiqu'il arrive. Malgré tout, il aimait sa famille…

La journée se finit tranquillement, et, arriva la nuit. Bulma dormait très mal à cause de sa grossesse : faim, nausées, insomnies. Cette nuit-là ce fut le même rituel, mais, alors qu'elle se levait pour descendre en cuisine, elle aperçut Végéta, assis sur une chaise en face de leur lit. Comme à son habitude, ses bras étaient croisés devant lui, et, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas. Il s'était endormi. Sans doute, voulait-il veiller sur elle, de loin…

Pour une fois, une unique fois, Végéta avais concéder à suivre sa femme en ville. Bulma était fière de sortir avec son homme, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle l'avait trainé dans beaucoup de magasins, et, la fin de journée arrivait, pour le plus grand bonheur de Végéta. Ils étaient sur le retour, lorsqu'un grand brun, bouscula Bulma (et son bébé). Sans s'excuser, il continua de courir, mais, Végéta décida de l'arrêter, d'une manière peu commune. Il se téléporta juste devant, et, l'inconnu sursauta de surprise, et de peur. Végéta fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la personne qui était face à lui…

Bulma, qui se remettait du coup qu'elle venait de subir, s'énerva :

« Quel est le crétin, qui a osé bousculer une femme enceinte ?! »

Elle se retourna, et, aperçut Yamcha, confus et apeuré, face à Végéta. Elle reprit son calme et s'approcha des deux hommes :

« Yamcha ? C'est toi, qui m'as bousculé ? »

« Je m'excuse Bulma, j'étais en retard pour mon rendez-vous, avec ma nouvelle copine ! »

Il rigola, mais, son rire se figea lorsqu'il vit le visage mécontent de Bulma.

« Je me souviens, pourquoi je t'ai quitté ! En tout cas, fais attention la prochaine fois ! »

Végéta avait espéré pouvoir le corriger, mais, Bulma décida de continuer son chemin, sans se retourner. Néanmoins, il le tapa au niveau du ventre, pour lui faire comprendre que son geste, n'était pas sans conséquence, puis, il rejoignit sa femme, un peu plus loin. Yamcha, mit un genou à terre et serra le poing, de douleur et de rage… Le reste du chemin se fit, sans incident notable.

Végéta se leva, aux aurores. Il vit sa femme endormie, paisiblement. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais, la voir ainsi, était agréable. Il aimait le matin, la maison était calme, inanimée, et pourtant, pleine de vies. Des vies humaines, auxquelles, il tenait plus que tout…

La matinée se déroula normalement, ainsi que le déjeuner et le début d'après-midi. Vers quinze heure, Végéta s'entrainait toujours, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son fils, qui tapait à la porte de la salle de gravité. Il tapait vite et fort, semblant être angoisser. Son père, vint lui ouvrir…

« Papa, maman ne va pas bien du tout ! Il faut que tu l'aide ! »

Trunk pensait qu'il allait devoir le convaincre, pourtant, Végéta sortit de la salle précipitamment, sans attendre les derniers mots de son fils. Il trouva Bulma, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Il sentait son aura diminué fortement, et, celle de l'enfant également…

Il souleva sa femme, l'enveloppa d'une veste qu'il trouva sur le lit, et, la porta jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Il vit son fils arriver, totalement paniquer :

« Trunk, je vais la conduire à l'hôpital, préviens tes grands-parents ! »

« Non, je refuse, je veux venir avec toi ! Je te serais utile, c'est promis ! «

Il savait que son fils, était têtu. Il tenait ce trait de caractère, de l'un de ses parents…

Sur ce, père et fils s'envolèrent, pour atteindre le plus proche hôpital, rapidement…

Ils finirent par arriver. L'aura de Bulma, se faisait de plus en plus faible à chaque minute. Végéta força l'entrée de l'hôpital, accompagné de son fils. Ils pénétrèrent au centre de l'établissement, en bousculant les patients. Ils finirent par s'arrêter au milieu du hall, stopper par plusieurs infirmières :

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Etes-vous un malade ? Vous devez attendre dans la salle prévue à cet effet, nous nous occuperons de vous plus tard ! »

Végéta détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, de plus, s'ils venaient d'une simple humaine.

« Laissez-moi passer, il faut que je vois un médecin, elle en a besoin immédiatement ! »

Alerter par les cris des malades et des infirmières, un médecin arriva sur les lieux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital, on ne crie pas ici ! »

Trunk prévint son père, qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin. Végéta n'hésita pas…

« Vous, le médecin, occupez-vous de ma femme, tout de suite ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? Monsieur, vous devez attendre votre tour. Et puis, qu'à t'elle votre femme ? »

« Elle va accoucher. Elle s'est évanouie et son aura, diminue de plus en plus ! »

Le médecin ne comprit par le terme « aura », mais, il supposa que cet homme était un peu angoissé, et disait n'importe quoi…

« Je suis désolé monsieur, mais, vous n'êtes pas dans le bon service. Il faut que vous alliez aux urgences, ils pourront s'occuper d'elle. »

Végéta n'en pouvait plus. Chaque mot que disait ce médecin, le rendait un peu plus énervé. Il ne comprenait pas le danger que risquait Bulma…

« Je m'en fous de vos urgences, vous allez vous occupez d'elle, maintenant, sinon je vous extermine, vous et tout l'hôpital ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais, vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas ! »

Végéta ne supportais plus l'arrogance de cet homme, et, décida de lui montrer sa véritable colère. Il se concentra un instant, et, se transforma en super saiyen. Trunk l'imita. La puissance dégagée, et la lumière, projetèrent le médecin ainsi que les infirmières et les patients. Toutes les personnes présentent, furent choquées et apeurées. Le médecin se releva avec difficulté :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver, je vais m'occuper de votre femme, suivez-moi ! »

Végéta et son fils redevinrent normaux, et, suivirent le médecin. Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs rapidement, le médecin s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte blindée de la chambre, elle avait été fermée de l'intérieur.

« J'ai oublié de leur demander d'ouvrir, nous n'allons pas pouvoir rentrer! »

Végéta devenait de plus en plus enragé, sentant faiblir les dernières forces de sa femme.

« Poussez-vous, je vais la détruire ! »

Ces mots venaient du petit Trunk, qui fit apparaitre au creux de ses mains, une boule jaune étincelante, qu'il lança en direction de la porte. En quelques secondes, elle fut entièrement détruite, et les murs avec…

Ils attendaient, encore et encore. Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et, ils n'avaient même pas pensés à prévenir quelqu'un. Ils restaient là, tous les deux, impatients et nerveux. Végéta avait la capacité de ressentir l'aura de Bulma, mais, il n'y pensait pas. Trunk était angoissé, mais, tenta de dissimuler sa peur à son père, afin qu'il ne le pense pas faible…

« Tu as bien réagit tout à l'heure, Trunk. Avec ta mère dans les bras, sa aurait été compliqué de détruire cette porte, tu as de très bons réflexes. »

Trunk savait au fond de lui, que c'était faux. Son père, aurait pu détruire cette porte rien que par la pensée, mais, ce compliment le touchait. Il retrouva le sourire.

Le médecin, finit par sortir de la chambre, il était épuisé. Il arriva vers les deux hommes, mais, avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, Végéta le plaqua au mur, une main serrée sur sa gorge :

« Si tu oses m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, je te tue sur le champs. Et, je détruirais toutes les personnes de cet hôpital, et peut-être même, toute la planète ! »

Végéta était très sérieux. A cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne pensait qu'à elles…

« Je…je vous rassure monsieur, il n'y a…plus… de danger. Tout…s'est bien…passé ! »

Le pauvre homme ne parvenait plus à respirer. La main de Végéta cessa de l'étouffer, et, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vit entrer dans la chambre, les deux hommes. Il ne leur avait donné aucun accord, pourtant, ils étaient rentrés. Sans bruit, le médecin décida de se retirer rapidement, avant qu'il ne subisse, d'autres violences…

Bulma venait de se réveiller, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Elle avait entendu les cris étouffés du médecin. Trunk accouru vers sa mère et fut très heureux de voir enfin cette petite sœur, qu'il attendait tant. Il sourit à sa mère, et, Bulma laissa son fils, prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Seul, Végéta restait en retrait, comme toujours. Il avait paniqué, il avait tout fait pour la sauver à temps, et maintenant, il n'osait l'approcher. Bulma savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais de lui-même, alors, elle força les choses :

« Végéta, tu peux la prendre dans tes bras, elle ne va pas te mordre ! »

Trunk rit, et, apporta l'enfant, à son père. Après un long silence, et, un long moment d'attente, il se décida à prendre le bébé dans ses bras. C'était la première fois, qu'il faisait un tel geste. Il n'avait jamais tenu Trunk, lorsqu'il était bébé…

Il fut maladroit. Il tenait son enfant, loin de lui, et Bulma rigola :

« Tu dois la tenir, au creux de tes bras sinon elle va pleurer ! »

Végéta se souvenait des pleurs, et, il détestait cela plus que tout. Il l'a rapprocha de lui, elle lui sourit. Elle va les yeux de sa mère, grands et bleu, profond comme la mer. Déjà, il aimait son regard…

Bulma trouva ce doux moment, particulièrement beau. Elle était heureuse, et fière de sa petite famille…

Elle regarda son fils, qui souriait de voir ainsi son père, attaché à sa famille malgré son orgueil. Elle lui demanda :

« Trunk, peux-tu prévenir Sangoku et sa famille ? J'aimerais qu'il vienne voir ta petite sœur ! »

« Je croyais que l'on devait faire ce genre de chose en famille ! »

La phrase venait de surprendre. Bulma et Trunk restèrent sans voix, regardant Végéta qui venais de prononcer ces mots. Il rougit, et, déposa la petite fille dans les bras de sa mère avant de se retourner et de bouder.

Bulma rit, et, déclara :

« Tu as raison Végéta, cela doit se faire en famille, uniquement ! »

Un long silence pesait dans la chambre d'hôpital, Végéta le rompit :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

Bulma, à cet isntant, fut très heureuse, car, cette phrase anodine, signifiait bien plus pour elle. Elle voulait dire que, Végéta s'intéressait réellement à sa famille…

« Elle se prénomme Bra ! »

Végéta ne le reconnu jamais, mais, lorsqu'il entendit son nom, un sentiment fort l'envahi, et, il fut pleinement heureux, comme jamais auparavant…

Toutes ses victoires, toute sa puissance, tous ses efforts ne représentaient rien, en comparaison de l'amour et des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bulma, pour Trunk, et, désormais, pour Bra…


End file.
